I Love You Too
by Queeni3
Summary: Neville has troubles telling Blaise how he feels. BZNL slash. oneshot.


**Why hello there. :3 I am back again, with another short-as-shit oneshot that's completely crappy and once again showing that I'm definitely out of my league!  
This time it's Blaise and Neville. Ah, I don't do enough things with Neville. I absolutely love him. x3**

Alright, I decided to try something new out this time. I changed my style of writing up a little, just to challenge myself and see how I would do. I think I like how it came out, even if it is a little OOC, and very short. :(  
**  
Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. It makes my writing worth it.**

**xx Caz**

* * *

"I love you,"

They were the last three words I had ever expected to hear fall from his beautiful chocolate lips, but there they were. Three wonderful, one syllable words following amazing sex - I wonder after every time why I hadn't tried it before. Sex is brilliant. Yet, I was still the last in our Gryffindor dorm to lose my virginity, and it wasn't until two years after school had ended.

I bet you're wondering how I ended up in this situation, then? How could a gutless nobody like me, Neville Longbottom, end up with someone as beautifully perfect as Blaise Zabini. Don't know? Neither do I. I'm still trying to work that one out after the eight months (yes, you heard right. EIGHT MONTHS!) that we have been seeing the other.

Here he is, professing his love for me and all I can do is lay beside him, covered in the soft Egyptian cotton of his bed sheets, mouth open and eyes wide, staring in shock. I still haven't said anything, barely even moved. His face is going blank now, liquid chocolate eyes becoming hard and cold. Oh no, he thinks I don't feel the same way. But I do! How could anybody not love this god, this absolute Adonis that was sharing the bed with me?! But my mouth won't form words, the only thing forming from my useless vocal chords being small croaks.

In a last attempt to stop him from moving away, my hands latch onto his arm, fingers pressing into the dark skin, holding him in place beside me. My ears refuse to hear the words he was saying. I could see his lips moving, but my head is ringing with his declaration. A flash of something went through his eyes just now as he looked down at me. Was that... Was that hurt? Oh no, I'd hurt him! I should have never even accepted to go into this relationship. I had been scared at first, just knowing I'd do something wrong, but Blaise had tried to reassure me. I bet he is regretting that decision right now!

Brilliant, I can feel the tears flooding my eyes, making things that much more uncomfortable. How can I tell him, without the words that have currently evaded me, how much I love him? He's trying to pull away again. I can't let him walk away from me.

Suddenly, my lips are on his. I'm kissing him, and it's effectively stopped him in his tracks. I move my fingers, sliding them to thread through his hair, only holding him that much closer to me. It's taken a while, but he's finally relaxed and now we're melting into the kiss, tongues sliding over each other in the complicated dance they had moved to many times before.

Eventually, I have managed to slow my thoughts down, and I pull back from the kiss, forehead resting against Blaise's. I close my eyes, letting out a quiet sigh, before opening them again to see him looking at me. There's still that small flicker there, showing me that I have hurt him. I had never known before I had got together with Blaise, how wrong I had been about Slytherin's. They were not all the cold emotionless bastards that I thought they were. What they showed the public wasn't necessarily their real personalities, and most of them, like Blaise, had only acted that way to save himself from trouble with their family and the you-kno... Sorry, I mean... V-Voldemort. Now that Harry had managed to kill him, those who had hidden themselves behind masks could truly let their real selves show. I think everyone was surprised at what was behind them.

Finally, I managed to stutter out what I had been trying to say for a good five minutes.

"I love y-you too, B-Blaise."

I'm sure my voice sounded pathetically weak, all shaky and for a second I am scared that he won't believe me. He has to though, I do love him. Truly, with every particle in my body. But then he smiles, a beautiful smile showing all his perfect white teeth and I am stunned for a moment, dazzled by his happiness that seems to almost blind me. Tentatively, I give him a smile back, letting it widen as his expression only gets that much more ecstatic.

Within seconds he's on top of me, kissing the breath from my lungs and leaving my mind in a foggy haze of elation and lust. Obviously, Blaise is up for round two, but so am I.


End file.
